Opera time table W09/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 27.02.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:29 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 03:05 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:06 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:17 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 10:02 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 12:30 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 14:47 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 17:02 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 18:49 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:23 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 22:26 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 23:49 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 28.02.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:25 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:15 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 07:03 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 07:40 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 09:39 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 11:43 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 14:15 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:48 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 19:14 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 20:51 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 21:44 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 23:30 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 01.03.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:00 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 03:08 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 05:00 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 06:04 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:57 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 10:45 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 11:52 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 12:58 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 14:04 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 15:26 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 16:12 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 18:09 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 19:40 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 21:26 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 22:45 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 02.03.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 03:07 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 05:15 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 07:50 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 08:33 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 10:23 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 12:18 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 14:17 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 16:03 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 17:56 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 20:32 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 22:05 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03.03.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:07 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 01:04 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 02:50 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 04:26 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 07:05 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:23 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 10:14 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 11:46 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 13:44 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 15:42 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 17:30 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 19:45 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 22:16 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1952) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 04.03.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:40 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 03:23 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 05:25 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 07:47 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Pique Dame (1949) Conductor: A. Melik-Paschajev ® 10:20 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1948) Conductor: Nikolai Golovanov ® 12:48 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 15:12 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 17:43 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 20:57 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 23:11 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 05.03.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:48 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 03:42 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 06:33 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 08:12 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 10:28 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara ossia Bellezza ed onestà (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 13:22 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 15:44 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:40 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:54 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 22:26 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 09/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017